Pequeñas vanidades
by Eve no jikan
Summary: La vio llegando sostenida del brazo de su hermano mayor, el bastardo Hyuga. Él sonrió con maldad, ya sabía como vengarse de aquel que le había robado la novia en el jardín de niños. -cu-ña-di-to.-


_**-Pequeñas vanidades.-**_

_**Capítulo primero.**_

Furioso, colérico, histérico.

No había término o expresión que pudieran de verdad definir el diabólico humor y aquella aura negra que lo recorrían desde la suela de sus zapatos hasta la punta de sus rubios cabellos alborotados.

Conducía como un demente por la carretera, apretando el volante entre sus manos se cruzó más de tres señales de alto y dos semáforos en rojo, llamando la atención de más de unos cuantos que se quedaban asombrados admirando el precioso auto y la violenta forma en la que iba.

Maldecía por dentro, e imprecaba –con todo su ser. – A aquel ser tan insignificante que había osado ponerle una mano encima.

Y corría como un maniático, por el sencillo hecho de que se dirigía a matar a aquel mal nacido que había sido el responsable de todo aquel "mal entendido"

Sí, porque así le decía él a esa clase de cosas. Cuando la novia se entera de cosas que no debía de enterarse. Y además de todo, el cotilla había sido su odioso amigo.

Miró un momento el espejo retrovisor, y con toda la indignación del mundo, palpó con la yema de sus dedos índice y cordial la marca roja de una mano con los cinco dedos estampados en su mejilla. Y maldijo lo mucho que le ardía.

Entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado media hora antes.

Había estado practicando toda la mañana, con el último aviso de que el juego de la temporada se había pospuesto a dos semanas antes de lo señalado y la entrenadora le había tenido dando vueltas –junto a todo el equipo– a toda la cancha de más de cien metros cuadrados.

Habría deseado faltar, pero lastimosamente como capitán del equipo de béisbol le era imposible.

Mientras Anko sentada en su clásica silla donde el sol no le llegaba, miraba complacida como los jugadores jadeaban cansados, una sonrisa triunfadora y algo perversa se dibujó mágicamente en su rostro.

–Bien, bien. Es suficiente. –Se apiado de manera burlona. Observando cómo los deportistas se detenían, algunos desfalleciendo sobre el césped. –Les doy 2 minutos, niñas.

Naruto caminó con las piernas algo adormecidas hasta las banquillas donde había dejado en un inicio y como siempre, su maletín deportivo con sus cosas. Ropa limpia, agua y vendajes para su tobillo izquierdo que hace semana y media se había lesionado y aún necesitaba ciertos cuidados.

Cogió la botella de agua mineral, que estaba a la vista. Y la bebió sin siquiera percatarse de aquella personita que había entrado a la cancha y se dirigía decidida hacia él.

La miró, solo cuando estuvo a treinta centímetro en frente, mirándolo de manera acusadora y profundamente dolida.

– Amor, creí que estarías con Sak… –no pudo terminar de hablar, para cuando sintió, acompañado de un fuerte ardor, la primera… y única bofetada, plantada, restregada, y marcada en su mejilla derecha.

– Yo te amaba tanto… –masculló ella con dolor, apretando los dientes con coraje y la ola de lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. –… Pero eso realmente nunca te importó, ¿verdad?

Naruto perplejo, estupefacto más por la bofetada que por las propias palabras solo alcanzó a observar como su "novia" daba la vuelta y dejando el sonido de un suave sollozo ella se alejó.

Ni bien Hinata desapareció de su vista, el único sentimiento de él fue, absoluta, plena y nítida cólera.

A sus espaldas, diez hombres, jugadores del equipo rieron a carcajadas sonoras, revolcándose en el césped y una entrenadora que no se mordió la lengua para dar sus comentarios de más.

Pero en la cabeza de él no cabía nada de eso.

Se mantuvo estático, mirando con rabia el lugar donde hace un minuto estaba parada la chica de ojos perla y su mente comenzó a pensar de forma desquiciada.

¿Cómo lo supo? Fue lo primero que se preguntó. Había tenido cuidado de que ella no se enterara de las infidelidades. Pero tal parecía que ya estaba al corriente de todo. Y tan ingenua y tonta como era, él estaba cien por ciento seguro que sola no pudo haberlo sabido. Entonces lo único que había de averiguar fue:

¿Quién se lo dijo? Sus dientes rechinaron de rabia ante la pregunta.

¿Quién en este miserable colegio se había atrevido a delatarlo?

Hinata en la mañana dijo que estaría con Sakura. ¿Acaso había sido Sakura, la novia de Sasuke?

No… ella jamás se metía en sus cosas. ¿Entonces…?

Y lo supo.

Fue como una descarga eléctrica en su cerebro, y en su columna vertebral.

Todo vino en una larga fila de hechos y palabras que indicaban a un mismo punto, siempre a un maldito mismo punto rojo.

Los puños de Naruto hicieron presión, apretando fuertemente el plástico de la botella y derramando toda el agua a sus pies.

Recordó cada pequeño momento.

**.**

_Estaba caminando por el campus de la escuela, había estado conversando con Gaara sobre lo mal que se la pasaría Sasuke sin él en Madrid España durante todo el año._

–_Ni que fueras su novia. –Se burló el Sabaku tras una larga lista de discusiones durante toda la mañana. – Hablando de novias… –susurró. – Quiero a Haruno._

_Naruto arrugó el entrecejo, fastidiado de irlo otra vez. –Joder, te lo he dicho como cinco veces, sabes que ella es de Sasuke; tenemos que respetar a la novia de un amigo… al menos hasta que él regrese. Luego me da igual como terminen su eterna pelea por ella._

_Gaara rió._

– _¡Va ha tardar como un año! ¿Qué mal nos haría a todos? …Solo quiero saber que se siente estar con la única mujer que Sasuke quiere de verdad._

_Él le miró fijamente. – ¿Realmente eres lo suficiente cabrón como para hacerle eso a tu primo? –desvió la mirada al ver la sonrisa sarcástica del pelirrojo, esa misma sonrisa que le recordaba aquellos días cuando recién comenzaban a conocerse. Naruto se asqueó al recordar "aquello". – Hmp… olvidaba que ya estas más que acostumbrado a robarle las novias a los demás._

_Al escucharlo Gaara se rió a carcajadas, Naruto jamás dejar de lado cosas como esa. – Vamos… tampoco es como si hubieses pensado casarte con Nina._

_La voz de Naruto escondía furia. -Era mi novia, idiota. Y tú eras mi amigo._

_-Pero si todavía me hablas es porque ella no significaba nada para ti, ¿verdad? De lo contrario terminarías odiándome, así como a Neji._

_- No, te sigo hablando porque ella era una puta y porque eres familia de Sasuke, y él te quiere… supongo. –se encogió de hombros._

– _Entonces, me perdonarías si… ¿pasara lo mismo con Hinata?_

_Naruto le miró con una furia asesina y se le acercó de forma amenazante, fue tan rápido que Gaara solo se rió sin poder reaccionar. – Pero cálmate, hombre. Si solo bromeaba, tú sabes que me encanta jugar contigo._

_Esta vez fue Naruto quien rió volviendo a alejarse. – Realmente voy a disfrutar ver lo mucho que a Sasuke le encantará jugar contigo cuando sepa todo lo que planeas con Haruno._

_La sonrisa de Gaara se alargó. – Sabes que falta mucho para eso._

_**.**_

– _¡Demonios! –Maldijo en voz alta, levantándose de la silla en la cocina donde ambos estaban. – ¡¿por qué demonios te metes, que más te da si juego un rato con Hyuga?! Sabes que al final de todo es para joder a idiota de Neji._

_Gaara que lo había mirado con la expresión seria que rara vez solía adoptar, se mantuvo callado y sereno más parecido al maduro Uchiha que al molestoso e infantil Sabaku._

–_Creo que no es justo para ella. – Murmuró Gaara luego de un rato de silencio. – Solo lo digo porque no es una mala mujer, ni una cualquiera como todas las otras con las que has estado._

– _Nada de eso tiene que ver contigo._

– _Ella tampoco tiene nada que ver con todos tus estúpidos traumas. –delató Sabaku con molestia. – La única razón por la cual la hiciste tu novia, es por ser la hermana del cabrón a quien odias._

–_Exactamente por eso es que ella tiene que ver, es su hermana ¿no? –Asintió Naruto sin vergüenza alguna._

– _¿Entonces todo esto es por eso? ¿Solo porque ese imbécil te robó la novia en el jardín de niños, hace doce años, tú le romperás el corazón a su hermana?_

– _Si. Es justo lo que planeo._

– _Bien. Haz lo que quieras al fin de cuentas no es asunto mío ¿verdad?_

– _Así es. –Sentenció el rubio, rígido y serio. Tomó sus llaves de la mesa y salió furioso de la mansión._

_**.**_

_-Tus sirvientes no han dejado de llamarme… ¿por qué diablos tienes que preocuparme así?... joder, apestas a cigarros. –acusó el rubio, al sentir a Gaara caerse encima suyo. Lo apartó de inmediato y se puso de pie dejándolo en el piso._

_Naruto observó el lugar a su alrededor. Las personas de aquel club nocturno bailaban alocadas, las mujeres en los tubos y los hombres ebrios manoseando a unas mujerzuelas en las esquinas, sintió repulsión al verse rodeado de toda ese gente._

– _Eres dueño de los mejores clubs nocturnos del centro –murmuró Naruto de manera absurda. – ¿Y es a quien a donde vienes a esconderte?... –regañó._

_Levantó a Gaara del piso, antes que lo fueran a pisar y lo sacó afuera de aquel lugar tan vulgar. Casi a arrastras lo metió al haciendo del copiloto en su auto y él se subió al asiento del conductor._

_Condujo lo más rápido que pudo, con el miedo constante que el tipo pelirrojo se fuera a vomitar sobre los tapetes nuevos._

– _Ni se te ocurra, ni lo pienses pendejo, antes te boto a la carretera. –amenazaba duramente al joven que seguro ni le estaría escuchando. Pero Gaara hablaba, y decía cosas bastante extrañas a las que Naruto no le hallaba lógica ni razón._

– _Es que no sabía que era tu madre… –decía Sabaku arrepentido, y con voz triste._

_Luego hablaba sobre una mujer a la que odiaba cogerse porque ella estaba casada, luego pedía disculpas al marido cornudo y con una risotada de aquella decía que por gilipollas, le daba a su mujer lo que él no le cumplía._

_Al final habló sobre un viejo amigo que extrañaba de veras, pero continuó diciendo que era mejor que el amigo no volviera porque así podría quedarse con la novia desolada._

_Naruto no pudo evitar reír al escucharlo. –Mira que eres cobarde –decía delatadoramente, al pelirrojo casi inconsciente. – Deberías decir todo esto frente a Sasuke, pagaría por verlo. –reía a carcajadas._

– _¡Lo siento tanto! –dijo Gaara de un de repente. Naruto no lo entendió pero igual siguió escuchando mientras se detenía en una luz roja. – ¡Hinata no lo merece!_

_Naruto al escucharlo lo abofeteó de todos lados, para que despertara de una vez antes de que él terminara tirándolo a su suerte por la ventanilla. Ya estaba planeando como abriría la puerta y de una patada botaría a Gaara de su auto, pero para la suerte de aquel, antes de cualquier cosa, terminó su frase._

– _¡Pero Naruto es mi amigo! –dijo con solemnidad aun estando así de ebrio. – No puedo hacer nada… ¡pero quisiera!_

_Naruto estacionó su auto en frente de la mansión Sabaku, bajó del auto, fue hacia el otro lado para abrir la puerta del copiloto, para cuando abrió, el inconsciente Gaara ya había vomitado sobre sus asientos de cuero y su entapizado nuevo en los tapetes._

– _¡Hijo de….!_

**.**

Naruto frenó lo más que pudo, haciendo chillar y humear los neumáticos. Salió del auto azotando la puerta al serrarla y se dirigió como un asesino hacia su víctima, entró a la casa No Sabaku, el hombre mayor y de barba pronunciada le abrió las enormes puertas y lo saludó con vehemencia. Tras decir. "El joven está en la cocina."

Él lo ignoró como hubiese ignorado a cualquier otro, caminó decidido hacia aquel lugar. Empujó las puertas con ambas manos. Vio al pelirrojo cogiendo una soda del refrigerador, Gaara se giró para quedar en frente de Naruto. Este no tuvo que esperar nada más, caminó hasta él quien le sonreía y lo golpeó con todas las fuerzas y la rabia que pudo haber hallado.

– ¡¿Mi amigo, eh?!

Continuará…


End file.
